Eddie Guerra
'Eddie Guerra', born '''Eduardo Valdez y Guerra', is one of the three playable characters in Call of Juarez: The Cartel. Eddie is a 38-year-old former Marine and special agent for the Drug Enforcement Administration investigating the Mendoza Cartel. He has ties to numerous criminal elements in Los Angeles, which often conflict with his duties as a government agent. Eddie also serves as a minor antagonist. Eddie Guerra is voiced by Zeus Mendoza. Early Life Eddie is the youngest of five children and grew up in Boyle Heights in East L.A. His father worked in construction and his mother was a housewife. His older brothers were involved with a neighborhood gang, much to his mother's consternation. At age 11, Eddie and his friends were wannabe's who ran with a tagging crew. As an andrenaline junkie, Eddie and his crew would find the craziest, most dangerous places to tag, sometimes dangling a hundred feet over a freeway overpass to make their mark. After his best friend was killed in a drive-by shooting, his uncle convinced him to join the Marines. Eddie's addiction to adrenaline served him well there and his drill sergeant recommended him for Force Recon. He served in Operation Desert Storm, where he was awarded the Silver Star. Upon his discharge, he attanded Cal State in Los Angeles where he met his first wife, an aspiring actress. She secured him a job selling cars for her father's dealership in Glendale. Even though Eddie was a top salesman, he was extremely bored and soon turned to betting on sports and playing high stakes poker. He joined the DEA soon after his divorce and volunteered to work deep undercover. Part of what made him such a successful operator was that he showed no fear and lived for the rush. He continued his gambling habit, always going for the long odds, even as he fell deeper into debt. He became an expert at playing both sides and, after a time, the lines between who he was and who he was working for were blurred. His DEA superiors encouraged his recklessness as he kept delivering bigger and bigger drug busts. In fact, Eddie holds the record for the single largest drug seizure in Southern California history. Call of Juarez: The Cartel Eddie is first seen in a meeting at the DEA headquarters in Los Angeles. His superior Davis is interrogating FBI agent Patrick Stone about information regarding the Mendoza Cartel, five other DEA agents are present as well. Eddie recieves a phone call and asks to be excused. He chastises his caller about "calling this number". The caller asks Eddie about something. Eddie replies "Now?", and glances back at the headquarters. Instantly a lout explosion rocks the streets, knocking Eddie to the ground and causing car alarms to go off. Eddie gets back up and looks at the burning building stunned. Fate In the Mexican stand-off between the three protagonists, the player can choose as any character whether to kill their teammates or don't fight. Eddie dies, Ben or Kim survive If any character besides Eddie decides to kill their teammates, he will be killed by Ben or Kim depending on whoever the player plays as. Eddie survives, Ben and Kim dies If the player decides to kill their teammates as Eddie, Eddie survives while killing Ben and Kim. Soon afterwards, while he is somewhere in a resort of some sort, he is killed by an unknown person in his room. Everyone survives If the player as any character decides to not fight each other, they all survive. Eddie and Kim will be arrested while Ben goes to a grave and brings out a Bible, finally becoming a man of God. 'Combat' While proficient with submachine guns and shotguns, Eddie prefers dual-wielded handguns as well as hand-held submachine guns and a close-combat approach, though he occasionally provides overwatch for the team during operations. Like his teammates, he uses Concentration Mode, slowing down time and slinging various racial epithets. Appearance Despite his miserable finances, Eddie is fond of luxury suits, jewelry and sunglasses, and maintains his stylish appearance while on duty or working undercover. He wears a dark suit with purple trimming throughout the game, as well as his badge and an ace-of-spades necklace displayed prominently. In his belt he keeps a small sliver revolver under his jacket but never uses it during gameplay. He keeps a trimmed mustache and beard, and has short hair he often keeps under a matching fedora. Eddie also has a penchant for disguise, donning a Halloween mask of U.S. President Barack Obama while working under cover, and a white casual suit while impersonating Jesús Mendoza during a meeting with underground arms dealer Michael Duke. Personality Unlike his squadmates, Eddie is typically amiable and charismatic, often hatching elaborate schemes and negotiating through tense situations using his charm or underworld connections. His antics typically end in failure, however, due to his tendency to mock or offend his suspects. He also fancies himself a ladies' man, and makes numerous advances at Kim Evans, and other females throughout the game. Despite his magnetic personality, Eddie is very self-serving and has little regard for human life, willingly endangering Jessica to settle his debt with his unknown benefactor, and setting up his street dealer Flaco to be killed by Araña. He also has a serious gambling addiction that drives many of his actions, including conspiring against his teammates and stealing various contraband to pay off his massive debt. Recent inquiries by the Department of Internal Affairs have made him paranoid of close associates, and vulnerable to blackmail. Quotes "I can't believe you woke me up at the asscrack of dawn for this. I hope your brother isn't blowing smoke." - Eddie Guerra during a stakeout. "Eddie you're an asshole" "Hey, I didn't know they were gonna waste the little bitch." - Kim Evans and Eddie Guerra on Flaco's death. Trivia * Eddie is the third playable character of Hispanic heritage, the other being Billy Candle and Ben McCall. * Eddie appears to harbor a hidden prejudice against Caucasians. During an argument with his teammates he says, "Yeah, because it's never the white guy who's the bad guy right?". Also after the shootout in Raytown, Eddie refers to Duke as a "cracker". * Eddie is the only playable character in The Cartel who is killed when the alternate ending is picked (If the player is playing as him). * Eddie seems to have a habit of knuckle-cracking. This is seen during the pre-mission lobby. * Eddie's gambling addiction is through horse racing. * Eddie's appearance has changed drastically from beta videos. He originally wore a yellow striped shirt (Which appears on the Xbox Avatar costume), with a dark blue bandana under his fedora and changed from clean-shaven, to slight stubble, to a full goatee in the final game. He also had various different outfits in concept art. One shows him with a ponytail, and a black leather outfit similar to the one Sands wore in Once Upon a Time in Mexico. Another concept art piece had Eddie with a playing card in his fedora. * Eddie's Obama mask is modeled after a Deluxe Adult Barack Obama Mask. His mask has garnered minor fame on the internet. * Eduardo is the Portugese and Spanish form of the English name Edward which means "Happy" or "Prosperous". Valdez is his paternal surname which means "Valle del Ese" in Valdés County, Asturias, Spain. Guerra is Eddie's maternal surname which is of Italian, Spanish, and Portugese origin, meaning "war". * Eddie's character model is unlocked at level 49 in Multiplayer on the Cop team. The generic voice is not replaced, however. * Eddie’s ending is shown to be the worst ending in the game as all of the protagonists die and Dickson and Waters get off scot-free. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Law Enforcement Category:Determinant Characters